


Jealous?

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is jealous of Harry and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

        Zayn scrolled through another hundred posts about ‘Larry Stylinson’.  One gif showed them fake-kissing on a couch…another showed Louis kissing Harry on the cheek to a response of a huge smile.  He made a face and closed the browser, pushing the laptop off to the side.

            Harry and the rest were fooling around on a couch- Zayn had come in last and so was sent to a separate chair.  The interviewer walked in, adjusting a microphone at her collar. 

            “Hey, boys!” she exclaimed happily, motioning with one finger for the cameras to start filming. “So I’ve just heard quite a few rumors about you lot!”

            They all nodded and smiled politely, waiting for her to eagerly divulge the gossip.

            “I just saw a picture that seemed to show Niall smoking! Is it real?”

            One of the management guys behind the cameras tapped her on the shoulder, shaking his head slightly.  She pursed her lips and sighed.

            “So, Zayn! When did you get that heart tattoo?”

            Zayn shrugged. “A while back.”

            “Does it represent anything in particular?”

            _Harry and my love, maybe?_ “No, nothing,” Zayn said. “It’s just a heart, you know?”  
            “Louis and Harry,” she said. “I have heard so much about your bromance I’d be sick of it if it weren’t so adorable! Is there any real romance behind it, or are you just close?”

            Harry glanced over at Zayn, sending him a reassuring smile. “No, we’re just friends, practically brothers, really.”

            “Yeah, it’d be almost incestuous for us to actually be involved.”  
            “Some of your fans are completely convinced! Do you think they’re just making yarn out of air?”

            Niall raised his eyebrows at the strange metaphor, making Liam smirk.

            “Well,” Harry said. “I think that we act like brothers or best friends. I guess I could see how it could be misinterpreted, but it’s really not anything romantic.”  
            Louis agreed and the interviewer finally moved on to other questions, like ‘What famous person would you add to the band’ and such. 

            After the interview, Zayn was seething slightly, sulking his way back to the hotel.  Harry sat next to him in the car, petting his leg lightly, but it did little to make Zayn less annoyed.

            When they got back to the hotel, Harry went to Zayn’s room (they all had different rooms because of management) and laid on the couch.

            Zayn sat in the armchair next to the couch and crossed his arms, frowning.  Every interview they had ended up focusing on the ‘Larry Stylinson’ bromance. If only he and Harry could reveal their relationship, then the interviewers wouldn’t be so bold.

            Harry sat up slightly on the couch, gazing at Zayn. “What’s wrong?”  
            “It’s just…you and Louis act more like a couple than we do.”  
            “So?” Harry said. “Louis and I aren’t a couple, you and I are…so we know what the truth is.”  
            “But nobody else does,” Zayn said. “And I just…sometimes I get caught up in the whole Larry Stylinson thing and start to believe it.”  
            Harry stood up and moved to kneel in front of Zayn. “There’s nothing to believe, I promise.  Louis and I will never be anything but friends. He’s straight, for God’s sake.”

            Zayn glanced down into his lap. “I’m sorry I’m acting so stupid about this, Harry.”

            “You’re not acting stupid, Zayn. I think I’d feel the same way if millions of girls were claiming you were in love with someone other than me.”  
            “Thanks, Harry.”

            Harry stood up and leaned to kiss Zayn.  “If the way Louis and I act really bugs you, I’ll tell him to start playing with Liam or Niall’s hair instead of mine, okay?”  
            “No, it’s fine. I was just having a diva moment.”

            “It’s kind of cute,” Harry teased, messing with Zayn’s hair. “You being all defensive of our relationship.”  
            Zayn rolled his eyes. “Don’t make that a reason for you to act any more lovey-dovey with Louis.”

            “I won’t,” Harry said. “But I might have to kiss you again.”

            “You’re such an idiot.”  
            Harry did a little dance on his way out, making sure that Zayn wasn’t upset. “See you tomorrow!”

            Zayn smiled back and sighed as the door closed. They had nightly checks to make sure they were all sleeping alone.  There surely wasn’t anything going on with Harry and Louis- he trusted Harry, and his word meant more than any stupid gif online.  He let the thought comfort him and he went to sleep, absent mindedly wondering if any of the other boys were dating on the down-low.


End file.
